Automatic Content Recognition (ACR) technology can identify video content played on various devices. Media device manufacturers, such as smart television (TV) manufacturers and Internet connected media device manufacturers, can select an ACR technology vendor to incorporate into their products so that their products can identify broadcast TV and/or on-demand content and advertisements that are displayed via their devices. ACR technology can be used to collect data about how content and advertisements are viewed on devices as well as allowing content and advertisements to be enhanced with related textual, graphical, image or video content to overlay or display simultaneously with the original content. Incorporation of ACR technology into media devices can be limited as manufactures may have to incorporate ACR technology from each vendor they desire to identify content and advertisements for.